


Mermaids

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Freaks (1932)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Carnival, Circus, Drabble, Extra Treat, Fun, Gen, Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Schlitzie, Elvira and Jenny Lee love to play - not only at the seaside,  but in the sea itself!





	Mermaids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemirovitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemirovitch/gifts).



> Although Schlitzie was assigned male at birth, I refer to the character as "she" as the character in the film is regarded as female. I also use the spelling :"Schlitzie" rather than "Schlitze" out of personal preference although both are widely accepted variations.
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

“Girls, your shoes!” a dismayed Madame Tetrallini called after her charges as Schlitzie, Elvira and Jenny Lee pulled off their Mary Janes and socks and ran through the warm, soft sand towards the sea.

How gloriously cooling the foamy water was around their bare feet! The trio giggled and splashed about in the shallows, not caring that their dresses were getting wet as they tried to chase each other through the waves.

“Look at our adorable little mermaids,” Phroso said as he came and stood beside Madame Tetrallini, who couldn’t help smiling.

“Mermaids don’t need shoes, I suppose,” she chuckled.


End file.
